JonathanGD
JonathanGD is an extremely talented Indonesian level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for his levels Dark Travel, Future Funk, and BuTiTi II. He became famous mostly during Update 2.1 with the rise of his extraordinary (although object-heavy) effect demons and is now famous for his levels. Similar to Darwin, he is also known for making levels that lag heavily on mobile devices and low-end PCs, even sometimes crashing them. Levels Unrated Levels * Beginning of Climax - His planned entry into Viprin's 5th Creator Contest, of which he missed the deadline. * Beyond The Nature * Cloudy Adventures * Discordant - A collaboration with DurianHead, CheeseSlayer, and Sink4232. It is his entry into the Official Geometry Dash Forum Tournament. * for olympic 10 * Garden Land - His third level ever created. * Geometrical Begins - His first 2.0 level. * hoopity - One of his test levels. * InstanT preview 2 * LCH Megacollab 7 * New Style Madness - His first level ever created. * Ocular Miraclepkkidn * RAMBreaker - Supposedly one of his craziest levels ever created. * Retry * The Farewell - A level made to say farewell to Update 2.0. * The Game - A collaboration with Serponge. * The Memories - His final 1.9 level. * Theory of Angel - His second level ever created. It is a 1.5-styled level. * Ultra Demoncore - His hardest 1.9 level ever created. Harder Levels * BuTiTi (featured) - his first featured level, and the one that popularized him as a talented creator. * Crystalia (featured) - His entry into the Crystal Gauntlet Contest. Demon Levels Medium Demons * Biru (epic) - His entry into Viprin's 9th Creator Contest, in which it got 1st place. Hard Demons * Dark Travel (featured) - His entry into Viprin's 8th Creator Contest. * Future Funk (epic) - A mix of Clutterfunk and High Life. Insane Demons * The Lost Existence (featured) - An XL #levelution level that was verified by Luqualizer. * BuTiTi II (epic) - A far harder, 2.1 sequel to BuTiTi. * Future Funk II (Just released/epic) - The sequel to Future Funk but with a slightly shorter length and the greatest amount of object than the original. Extreme Demons * BuTiTi III (epic) - A sequel to the popular demon BuTiTi II. It also has a harder difficulty, heavy usage of objects and hard dual timing, being Extreme Demon-worthy. Upcoming Levels * Meridiem * Cable Funk - An XXL Demon Canceled/Deleted Levels * Floating Travel - An XXL Extreme Demon. * Kanons - An Extreme Demon-worthy level that is currently built for JonathanGD to take a break from building BuTiTi III but it was have being a long time since he didn't build the level and the creator is no longer continuing to work on this level * Walkaround - Trivia * He is well known for making traps or joke messages when a player crashes at the very end of a specific level, the most notable being the infamous hard timings on 99% in Future Funk. Category:Level creators Category:Players